The present invention relates to browsing methods, articles and apparatus.
Many Internet portals provide a search engine with which a user may initiate an Internet search. The search engine returns a list of Web pages based upon a search expression received from the user.
Some search engines display a similarity value for each Web page in the list. Each similarity value numerically indicates a degree of correlation or relevance between its corresponding Web page and the search expression.
Oftentimes, the Web pages in the list are sorted based on the similarity values. By sorting the Web pages in this manner, the list presents highly-relevant Web pages before lesser-relevant Web pages.
Due to the rapid growth in the number of Web pages available via the Internet and the improved capabilities of today""s search engines, many searches yield an undesirably large number of Web pages in the list. Browsing the list in a linear manner may be cumbersome in these and other cases.